


One Year

by MsMKT86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Broken Heart, Drabble, Goodbyes, It's short but I said what I needed to, SPN family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: My brothers have one year to live and there is nothing I can do to change it.





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi. This just kinda poured from me organically. I'm already dying inside at the loss of Supernatural and we've still got one entire season left. 
> 
> This is just how I'm feeling and things I wanted to say to Sam and Dean (and Jensen and Jared plus Misha). 
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Supernatural, any characters, places, words or phrases from the television show.

I can't believe this shit. I can't believe that they did this to me. I definitely can't believe that Sam would do this to me. How could they be so cruel?

How could they?

I am beyond livid. Is that even a thing? Yes. It most definitely is. Dean's done this kind of thing before but for Sam to do it; knowing what this does to a person. I'm flabbergasted.

-sigh-

My brothers have one year to live and there is nothing I can do to change it.

One year.

There's no deal I can make or HooDoo priest I can find to lay down some mojo and fix this. They have one year before I'm here alone.

They're even taking Cas. So I'll be completely alone. No one to have my back.

Yes, I'm livid but there is also this tremendous hole of sadness inside my chest. The Winchesters have one year to live and this scary ass world just got a whole lot scarier.

I've been with them since the beginning of all this. 14 years. Then they drop a bomb on me and tell me...

I love them. They're my brothers. Forever. Through hell and high water. There is nothing that will change that. It doesn't matter where they are or what I'm doing, we're family and family don't end with blood.

I'm going to be brave. I'm going to be strong. I'm going to be a Winchester. I'm going to carry on, hold on to the memories and remember that no matter what, I'm always gonna a part of the family business.

I'll make sure that the world never forgets Sam and Dean Winchester and how they saved so many people just by doing the job. Just by being them. Just by being Winchesters.

I'm so thankful to have had them in my life. 15 years feels to short a time to spend around such honorable men, but it was an honor and a privilege to have done so and I will never regret the day I met them.

I'm livid and I'm horribly sad but more than anything I am honored to have ever known Sam and Dean Winchester and I know I've been changed for the better because I knew them.


End file.
